Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein
Heinrike Prinzessin zu Sayn-Wittgenstein (ハインリーケ・プリンツェシン・ツー・ザイン・ウィトゲンシュタイン) is a Night Witch of the 506th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Karlsland. Background Her lineage stems from Orussian aristocracy which later emigrated to Karlsland. It is a distinguished clan with influence across various European states, some members of her family especially having very deep connections to the royal family of Baltland. Since childhood, she has undergone austere tutelage in preparation for her calling as both a noble and a Witch. She has a strong sense of justice and will to protect the weak. Because of her background, she is ignorant of the ways of the world to a certain extent. She sometimes gets childishly excited about seemingly regular things, and, has a tendency to apply the same high standards upon her naturally gifted self as she does others, such as subordinates and maintenance staff, whom she harshly expects perfection from. Natural charisma and deportment has led to a group akin to devotees or passionate fans forming around her. She is considered talented at seizing the hearts of people due to traits like being generous with appreciative words where they are due despite her own severity. The maintenance crew have their own game going on: "When you do a maintenance mistake that can still be recovered, she will stomp on you, but that way you get a low-angle view like no other. So we do those little mistakes on purpose, but if you go too far you will get discharged. Trying to keep that balance is very stimulating gambling." Her shoot-down count has risen with her daring, aggressive style, and she is Karlsland's (and thus humanity's) third-ranked night combat ace. During the defense of St. Petersburg on the night of June 24th 1943 she destroyed four enemy units consecutively, and on July 24th she made a record of six consecutive kills. While she was in NJG 5, Fourth Aviation Corps, she was praised for her superb performance with destroying 40 enemy units. Right after it was renamed to Nachtjagdgeschwader 100, First Aviation Corps, they were sent to the western front, London, specifically, to defend Britannia. The following year she was promoted to Squadron Leader and was made the commanding officer of NJG 2. Once Heinrike viewed Flight Lieutenant Schnaufer as a rival due to their similarities in age and accomplishments. After learning of the hardship she (note: refers to Heidemarie, "that girl" in original text) had experienced, her views of her softened and nowadays she secretly thinks of her as a true friend. She helps her behind the scenes without sparing her efforts. Unaware of Heinrike's feelings, Heidemarie has criticism for her: "She is a scary person. Sometimes she is nice to me, but I can't comprehend why at all." Heinrike initially looked down on the Night Witch radio community as "child's play," but, partly due to Heidemarie's influence, she is currently running a scheme of little by little taking part in it. Since Kuroda Kunika joined the 506th JFW, she has been mostly paired up with Kunika despite their opposite personalities. Equipment Heinrike uses a MG 151/20 with a pistol grip and electronic trigger mechanism. It used to be a defensive emplacement gun, and was mostly used against bombers, a secondary grip and other modifications were added to the weapon in the field so that she could hold it with greater ease. Weapons like this are not often used except by elite or specialized units, this weapon's preferred ammunition is a thin shelled high-capacity magic explosive projectile (Minengeschoß), so is not as readily available as the regular rounds used by other units. She is also often seen carrying a Walther PPK, presumably as her personal side-arm, though she owns a Beretta M1935 as an alternative sidearm. Quotes "Wittgenstein has arrived! I hereby claim this battlefield!" * Herbert Kümmeritz recalled that Sayn-Wittgenstein often used his seniority and rank to ensure that he would get the best initial contact with the incoming bombers. He would often wait on the ground until the best contact was established. If another fighter had already engaged the enemy before Wittgentein arrived, the prince would announce on the radio "Hier Wittgenstein—geh weg!" (Wittgenstein here, clear off!) - Princes of Darkness — The lives of Luftwaffe night fighter aces Heinrich Prinz zu Sayn-Wittgenstein and Egmont Prinz zur Lippe-Weissenfeld, as referenced on Wikipedia Appearances Manga * Noble Witches: The 506th Joint Fighter Wing (Manga) Trivia *Referred to as 'Prinzessin' (princess) by other witches due to her long name and highly noble lineage. *Her Ace Archetype is Heinrich Prinz zu Sayn-Wittgenstein. Gallery Heinrike.jpg DO-YA.jpg Heidemarie gon get loved tenderly.jpg HeinrikeDaki.jpg Prinzessin skivvies.jpg HeinrikeSwimsuit2.jpg Heinrike Censored.jpg Heinrike Sexy Sketch.jpg Heinrike Equipment.jpg Heinrike Pants Torn Apart.jpg Heinrike Underwear.jpg Rosalie & Heinrike.jpg Sdgl.jpg Sdg.jpg heinrike_clip.jpg A547f60af158a2bb4c8c47e76cb67007.jpg NobleWitchesScan.JPG 5064scan.JPG Category:Strike Witch Category:Night Witch Category:Squadron Leaders Category:506th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Karlsland Category:Flight Lieutenants